


【双丑】势均力敌

by 999sj



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【双丑】势均力敌

当那张年轻鲜活的脸被投放到冰凉的显示屏上时，Jeremiah无法避免也不可抗拒的陷入了记忆的泥潭中去。

Jeremiah想起了自己在路边采集的野花，想起了自己在送上花束之后印在母亲满是劣质粉底的脸颊上一吻，想起了自己在看着兄弟两个不公平待遇情况时隐秘的喜悦，也想起了分别时满是怨恨的怒视和慌乱间别开的眼神。

屏幕上的家伙依旧把脸凑在摄像头面前，嘴中吹着怪诞的曲调，Jeremiah看着他在房间内转了个圈，冲着他夸张一笑。

Jerome的身影消失在显示屏中，身影又在不同的显示屏里接连穿过。

等Jeremiah意识到什么的时候，Jerome踹开了办公室的门板。

“看来双胞胎之间的心灵感应让我们提前见面了？”Jeremiah把手中的枪转了个花样，一步步的逼近。

Jeremiah打量着他，那张脸他已经在镜子里见过太多次，但当活生生的Jerome站在他面前时，他还是无法避免的感到了窥探欲。

从对方异常相似的脸到自己阔别已久的红发，又到了对方那满是皮带的衣服。

“Jerome。”Jeremiah闭了闭眼，装作不在意的整理桌上的文件，手指隐秘的按过桌面底下的按钮。

Jerome一步步的走过来，把脸凑得极近，就像刚刚打量摄像头一样仔仔细细的看着他，Jeremiah别过头为这份过近的距离感到不适。

Jerome做了一个被伤到的动作，提起枪，射穿了电脑的主机，白噪音在瞬间停止。

这是Jeremiah未能想到的，按照他的计算，枪管里的子弹会在射穿一切之前射穿自己的皮肤。

大脑还是心脏他没有过多追究。

这下所有的触感都随着时间的流逝变得清晰起来，机器运作的声音，远处鸟类的鸣叫，显示屏上的色彩都变得万分的惹人厌恶，但这远远比不上面前的这位。

汽油，劣质糖果和皮革，味道浓郁的难以忽视，红色的发色张扬到了刺眼的地步，最惹他心烦的还是对方故意拿捏着的语调。

Jerome看着Jeremiah强装冷静的脸色逐渐的抹上躁郁，语调忍不住微微扬高：“想念我吗？我们的好学生xander？”

这在哨兵的耳朵里像是拿着开了满档的扩音机在耳边狂叫着。

Jerome看着哨兵的表情，嘴角上扬，作为一个向导，他知道什么时候该做什么，于是他撬开了哨兵的唇齿，往里面推了一块劣质的薄荷糖。

带着过腻的甜味和刻意营造的刺激。

薄荷的味道在哨兵的脑子里轰然炸开，Jeremiah扯开一点衣领，忍不住挠了挠脖子。

Jerome手撑在桌沿上，轻松一跃，坐在桌面上看着Jeremiah一遍遍的挠着脖子从泛红到出了血丝。

眼看着他的手还有向其他地方扩散的架势，Jerome钳住了对方的手。

他不希望在自己动手之前Jeremiah就把自己给弄坏了，他亲自过来是要好好的体验拆卸玩具的过程。

他放出精神力，试探性的敲了敲Jeremiah精神力的保护壳，遵从生存的本能，保护壳裂开了一条缝隙，让Jerome的精神力毫无阻碍的进入。

没有什么是比把Jeremiah逼疯然后送他下去见深爱他的母亲更具有戏剧性的事情了，那个女人说不定还会在地狱的刑架上流几滴泪——噢我可怜的儿子你都遭遇了什么不过现在快过来帮你亲爱的妈妈承担一点刑罚吧——那副光景真够感人的。

短暂的精神连接之后，Jeremiah的眼神恢复了几分清明，即使是作为暂时性的向导，Jerome也有查看Jeremiah精神向导的权利。

一条嘶嘶的吐着舌头的小蟒蛇，Jerome毫不在意的捏着蛇头把它提起来。

“Huh……Valeska家的小蛇。”Jerome在Jeremiah的瞪视中把对方的精神向导打了个结，随手扔在了废弃的图纸堆里。

对方明晃晃的嘲笑让Jeremiah刚刚恢复理智后再一次有些失控，但属于他们两个精神链拉扯着他，让他处于失控的边缘又无法坠落。

当其中一方的精神力过于低弱会被动的处于一个臣服的位置，高精神力的向导可以操纵一个人。

Jerome的手指点着Jeremiah渗着血的脖颈，把他压制在办公桌上。

“我们有相同的DNA，有着完美的天赋，而你却浪费它。”

“为了一群垃圾浪费它。”

“我们并不一样，Jerome。”对方眼神看向别处，即使是处于这种境地，他依旧选择为自己辩驳，冒着对方被激怒的下场也要在自己和对方中间划下明晃晃的一道界线。

“你总是把自己的失败怪罪于我，永远学不会反省自己本身。”

“我们是不一样的，从一开始就不是。”

Jerome按着Jeremiah的后脑突然下按，额头与桌面发出砰地一声，哨兵的战斗本能让Jeremiah挣扎反抗，却再一次的被向导特有的安抚能力拖入安逸的情绪泥沼。

“从一开始？”Jerome轻快的冷哼一声，又沉下了脸，完美诠释什么叫做喜怒无常。

“当然，从一开始，那个女人就一直对你不一样。”Jerome俯下身子，嘴唇抵在对方的耳尖上：“这不好。”语气又变成了带有温柔的劝教。

这令人感到毛骨悚然。

“你因为这些图纸被捧得太高，导致你忘了自己本来是什么样的人。”语气逐渐低到了一定地步又猛地拔高，几乎是咬着牙宣泄出那些一直以来被憋在心里的所有委屈和恶意。

童年总是让人印象深刻的。

Jerome亲亲Jeremiah的耳朵：“现在我来帮这位好好先生回忆一下童年。”

正如同Jeremiah说的，他排斥着自己的往昔，帐篷里的呻吟，蛇类特有的腥臭，嘈杂的人声以及……

“让我们来数数，在短短的几年里，我有多少次倒霉是你弄出来的？”Jerome的呢喃就在耳边，气息温热潮湿。

“再让我们想想，我在前进的道路上你又给我添了多少绊子？”

“我不会说的。”Jeremiah看着年幼的自己笑的温暖：“比起这些毛绒绒的东西，我和你更亲近一些。”

他又看到自己搂着母亲的脖子，小声的向她抱怨Jerome弄死的猫猫狗狗在垃圾桶里的臭味让他难以忍受。

最后是他提着少得可怜的行李，看着自己的兄弟眼底——恨意燃烧，Jeremiah面对着对方欲言又止的表情，像以往的对外表现出来的那样想要触摸Jerome的头发，却出乎他意料的被狠狠打开。

Jeremiah无视手背上泛起的红痕，转而用极小声的音量对Jerome留下一句话。

“你要知道，马戏团里的这些人是靠着动物赚钱的。”

年轻稚嫩的回忆里的声音和刻意压起的现实中的嗓音重合，Jerome咀嚼着这句话，仔仔细细的。

“我打开你的时候其余的人怎么说的来着？”Jeremiah惟妙惟肖的模仿：“哦天呐！！！Jerome你不许这么没礼貌！！！”

“这是你自找的！”Jeremiah开口，趁对方情绪化的时候挣脱开对方的控制，在对方的脸上狠狠的打了一拳。

Jerome向后趔趄了几步，舌头轻轻扫了一下口腔内部，尝到了血腥味。

下一秒，他的眼神火热了起来。

“我就知道。”他向前迈了一步：“我就知道你喜欢这些东西，童年的影响可不是这么好摆脱的对吧？”

Jeremiah防御性的握着拳格挡在胸腔前，眼中的情感尖利又沉重。

“你总是看不清自己在哪。”Jerome看着他的动作，带着些做作的悲伤调调。

“来吧。”Jerome冲他伸出手：“审视一下你自己，认真的看看你自己，是怎么沾沾自喜又一败涂地的，我亲爱的bro。”

他进入了他的精神空间，空间内的建筑奇形怪状配色怪诞，楔尾雕从空中飞过，立在彩色的树枝上紧盯着建筑间行走的人类。

Jeremiah抬头打量着对方的精神向导，发育迟缓的蛇蜷缩在自己的精神世界中，避免成为对方的猎物。

Jerome的精神世界很是热闹，鲜花，礼炮，彩带以及漫天的氢气球，但是又空无一人。

热闹的本身是无边孤寂。

Jerome抓着Jeremiah进入其中的建筑，如同自己精神向导所表现出的一样，Jeremiah是绝对的冷静与审视时度，在对方的精神世界中，他不会反抗，只会像蛇一样蛰伏起来，等待着机会给予对方致命一击。

楔尾雕在气球中穿梭，凌厉的注视着窗后的一些荒唐。

Jeremiah看着镜子中的自己，各具特色，或善或恶，非人的影像向镜面撞击，原本的人类模样却向角落缩去。

“看着这些。”Jerome贴着他的耳边：“These are fucking interesting。”

Jeremiah冷着脸，眼睛带着挑剔与恐惧看着镜中折射出来的闹剧，他伸出手，狠狠地把离它最近的那面镜子扣到地上摔碎，其余镜像受了惊吓一般的停下动作，转过视角紧盯着面前的真正的真实。

Jeremiah感到轻微的眩晕感。

“你以为你是谁？”他低吼：“你凭什么用你的一堆垃圾来定义我？”

火药味在两人周围炸开，黑色的蛇抬起脑袋，楔尾雕动了动爪子，不断调整着角度。

Jerome带着赞赏的与嘲弄的表情拍了拍手。

看着哨兵揪住自己的领子，但他满不在乎地伸出两根手指摆了摆，楔尾雕支起身子，依旧警觉的看着处于风暴中心的两人。

两人的脸挨得极近，Jeremiah咬着下唇，眼中满是愤怒，Jerome同样不服气的看着他，对峙之中，Jerome突然抬头，吻了对方。

Jeremiah不明白对方的脑子里都装了些什么，他猛的推开对方，嫌恶地用手背擦拭着自己的唇瓣。

Jerome撇下了嘴。

“好吧。”Jerome带着几分找到新玩具的表情：“你被乐园踢出局了。”

迷宫中Jeremiah依旧是被对方按着后颈的。

“你猜怎么着。”Jerome愉悦的亲亲他的耳尖：“我找到一些新乐子。”

他伸手挑开了Jeremiah的皮带。

Jeremiah挣扎起来，Jerome挨了一拳，兴致反倒增强了不少。

两个人挣扎间碰到了Jeremiah桌上的仪器，屏幕亮起，Ecco领着两位警察的身影出现在监控器里。

“操。”Jerome的手劲加大：“我就知道你不会乖乖呆着。”

Jeremiah再一次被他按着脑袋撞击到墙上，哨兵的感官是常人的数倍，好斗性也是，两人激烈的对打起来。

Jerome很快就厌倦了这种五五开的情况，于是他率先放出精神向导，Jeremiah的精神向导目前的战斗力怎么来看都是避暑的结局，Jeremiah惊讶于自己在战斗中还能清醒的思考，同时身体不受控制的出拳。

他被楔尾雕啄伤，伤口从上臂延伸到小臂中央，血滴滴哒哒的砸到地上。

Jerome像打了兴奋剂一样再次攻击过来，Jeremiah渐渐地开始力不从心。

Jerome把他抵在桌面上，这让他感叹自己和这桌子真是有着不解之缘。

他感受到自己的裤子被利落的褪下去，对方的指尖在自己的伤口上狠狠碾过，沾着血向自己体内送。

Jerome帮他扩张，一边对他说着迷宫里的情况。

Jeremiah伸出手去抓麦，Jerome没有阻止他，只是把自己的动作加快了些。

Jeremiah输入语音指令，变了调的声音总是识别不上，这让他多少有些烦躁。

Ecco带着戈登和哈维走在走廊的迷宫里，哈维多次欲言又止的表情看的戈登难受，是那种故事讲一半的不给你听结局的难受，哈维憋着一肚子话明显也没好受到哪去，他一边在内心飞快地吐槽一边对着戈登使眼色希望对方理解他的意思，戈登自信的点了点头，然后问他是不是有什么话想说。

哈维沉默下去。

这种感觉就像是你比了半颗心问对方你懂我意思吧，对方给你比了一个大拇指并且一声我懂你意思喊的万分自信。

两个人目光有神的盯着哈维，不同的是这位女士的眼中暗含威胁。

喘息声在空荡的环境中荡开。Jeremiah哑着嗓子命令金发助手带着两位警官离开。

紧随其后的就是Jerome的叫喊。

“别那么着急关了它bro，这可是咱俩成年的初秀。”

在场的三人没有理会到他画中的下流双关玩笑，而是内心波澜起伏。

喘息声加大，然后便是金属的碰撞声以及闷哼，肉体碰撞金属与木材的声音让众人难以抑制的想象局面的暴力程度。

Ecco有些担忧的朝着摄像头看过去，扩音器里传来一声极低的：“我后悔了。”

然后世界清静。

三人面面相觑，Ecco做了一个请的手势，戈登被哈维强制性的拽出去。

出去之后，哈维向四周扫视一圈，说心中有一种很不好的感觉。

“你有没有想过这个比Jerome更疯？”哈维皱着眉，声音几乎微不可闻：“那个迷宫就和监狱似的。”

哈维没有再说下去，戈登的脸色变了变，他这才正视了刚刚被自己一直可以忽略的违和感。

宛如粘贴复制的房间，冷冰冰的助理，门口密码复杂的锁以及那些比一条街上加起来还要密集的监控。

这不知道是一场意外还是一个局。

冷风吹过如刀片划刮，恍惚中有齿轮转动，两人心脏跳动，总是觉得四周摄像头的红光闪烁。

Jerome不顾对方的反对拔下了插头，他缓慢地进入了对方，让对方能够充分的体会精神与肉体被双重侵犯的屈辱感。

他撞击着Jeremiah，摘下对方眼镜看着对方眼神涣散眼尾蹿红，两人对视，各怀鬼胎。

Jerome把眼镜物归原主，看着对方皱着眉喘息，看着对方的镜片漫上水雾。

Jeremiah的视线被泪水模糊，又被雾气阻隔，通过馄饨所见是更加混沌的一切，他干脆盯着镜片上的空白麻痹自己，眼不见心不烦，内心想着由此可展开的计划分类对比让自己分心。

Jerome隐约感受到对方的有意纵容，情欲告诉他这是对方的放纵，却总有别声音的对他说自己似乎有什么不对劲。

回想一整个童年，当Jeremiah流露出一点好意的时候，几乎都是别有用心。

但是，别指望Jerome能有所顾忌，你什么时候听说过无序的代名词要制定计划。

Jerome退出他的时候娑磨着他颈部的咬痕。

“你总是说我们不一样，但现在你看，我们相连了。”

虚幻中本不应存在的精神链接在堪比幻境一样的现场几乎要凝聚出实体。

“别想着从这些垃圾里摆脱出去。”Jerome给了对方一阵强烈的精神层面的重击，他看着对方在身体防御的作用下陷入昏迷。

他哼着调子走开了。

Ecco拨打了Jeremiah的电话，三声盲音过去，她的心中有了着落。

她按下了迷宫中的应急按钮，柔和的白噪音在瞬间响起。

她试着接入对方的精神查看情况，却被排斥出去，强度让她的脸色发白。

她注意到底下有一个紫色的盒子，犹豫了一会后还是将它捡起来放置在图纸中。

Jerome最近心情好的可怕，但碍于他平常也是一副热情过头的样子，也就没人注意到他，这让他的表演欲找不到地方发泄，说要把袭击警局的计划提前了一天，声称要揽下所有活计，众人兴致缺缺，单纯觉得对方纯属口嗨，这事也就没激起浪花，直到过几天吃饭的时候发现自己老大不在才猛然惊醒发现对方说的事实。

追回对方明显已经来不及了，众人开始犹豫在去给对方帮忙会不会拖后腿——主要是担心那里已经结束了自己过去自投罗网——然后选择忽视这些装作什么都没发生的样子。

偏偏有人要把他们从自我催眠中扇醒。

幕后老大眉眼结冰，气势拔尖，愠怒的脸色和气质流露得恰到好处，这些和疯人帮害怕的原因一点关系都没有，主要是因为幕后boss的妹妹站在后面拿着鞭子，虽说是媚眼如丝，但当着丝缠在脖子上就显得人一点都不魅惑不说，还很吓人。

老大把Jerome遇袭失踪的报纸往桌上一拍，问这都是什么情况。

“遇袭……？？”

“……失踪？？”

“啊？？？？？”

众人出声，有些跟不上现在的剧情，宛如对着机位忘记剧本的劣质演员。

幕后老大抱臂，看着对面的样子不像是能通敌叛逃，不是因为笃定他们有多忠心，主要是看起来没这个脑子，又烦躁的想没了Jerome的团队像个装进金色垃圾袋的垃圾，即使外面看着很厉害，但实际上就是一群没用的家伙。

警局气氛沉重，戈登简直不敢相信，自己只不过是出门搜集了一下情报被被人端了老巢。

还死了他的朋友。

他为了寻找线索把那卷录像看了又看，自虐一般的看着他的朋友一遍遍的死亡。

哈维拿着咖啡进来，看向屏幕上Jerome满了血的半张脸，觉得更加闹心。

“你说那个精神向导是谁的。”两人对视，不由自主的想到了迷宫里的那个神秘人士。

杜宾犬用头蹭蹭主人的手背，戈登看着自己的精神向导，叹了口气。

录像依旧在播放，Jerome的狂笑令军警两用犬警觉起来，二人一犬看着Jerome被身后的巨蟒袭击，最后的录像是扫过来的蛇尾和碎裂的屏幕。

依旧没有线索。

哈维递给戈登一杯咖啡，戈登一口闷掉多少让他的老搭档有些惊讶。

让对方放松的话在舌尖跳了跳，最后死命咽了下去。

Jerome醒过来之后肌肉酸痛的不成样子，他的手抽动一下，摸到了鳞片状的物体。

他立刻知道了自己在哪。

四周的空气有些扭曲，Jerome感知了一下，发现这是由Jeremiah不受控制所爆发出来的精神力场。

精神海里的Jeremiah端坐在办公椅上，像是没有发现Jerome苏醒过来一样，Jerome抬起昏昏沉沉的脑袋，聚起精力支起身子飞快的向门外跑去。

楔尾雕的羽翼割裂空气，和巨蟒厮打在一起。

Jerome在迷宫中踉跄着，不过是隔板的改动就令他彻底的迷了路。

吸入笑气的Jeremiah令他难以琢磨，双胞胎的心灵感应和童年的认知此刻没有丝毫用处。

真是身陷囫囵。

蟒蛇移动过来，身上的鳞片缺了几块，学抹在其余鳞片上泛着光，看起来有些凄惨，又有些渗人。

权衡利弊，Jerome跟在巨蟒后面不情不愿地跟着它走，Jeremiah依旧安安稳稳的坐着，这让他多少有些恼火。

楔尾雕的羽毛里混着血，没死，看到Jerome过来翘了翘头，哼唧着回了自己老家——也就是Jerome的精神世界，看到自己的小鸟没事，Jerome松了口气，就把所有精力集中在怎么对抗Jeremiah身上了。

Jeremiah向他走过来，巨蟒也缠上他的身子，Jerome想不出来面对哪一张脸能让他好受点。

他身上还穿着一身破烂警服，警帽扔在沙发上，Jeremiah缓慢的转过头，冲着他眨了眨眼睛，有些程序特有的迟缓。

这让Jerome有些感兴趣对方为什么会变成这样。

Jeremiah走近，Jerome这才发现对方被消减的色彩，苍白的皮肤和过浅的瞳色让他显得更加冷漠。

Jeremiah舔了舔嘴唇，红的艳丽的唇色格外的引人注目。

Jeremiah凑过去舔吻Jerome的脖颈，Jerome扭头对着巨蟒的脸，看着它的瞳孔逐渐缩小成一条细线又猛地扩散开来，分叉舌在口腔中蠢蠢欲动。

它在兴奋。

Jerome的大腿上感到了炙热与挺硬，显而易见的，他的好哥哥也没冷静到哪去，Jeremiah靠在Jerome身上不断挺胯，像是没有思考能力那样全靠本能反应。

Jerome作为对方的向导顺着先前的精神链接把精神力导过去，其实他做好了失败的打算，但没想到进的容易，就像是对方对他没有设防。

Jerome略微察看了一下，发现对方的精神空间内成了一片废墟。

what the hell？

但是别指望着Jerome会大发慈悲的帮他理顺，看在那条破蛇的份上，他没把对方的地基挖出来，已经算是极限了。

这边Jerome情况不好过的同时，疯子帮也跟着倒霉。

在受了皮鞭威胁和冷言冷语之后，由格林伍德率先拍桌。

“我们不能这样下去了，像个男人一样！”这话得到了一致赞同，于是众人像个男人一样放下了手中的甜甜圈踏上了酒吧的路。

明显是一条不归路。

众人转角遇到巡逻的戈登，酒醒了一半。

哥谭单挑王把拳头捏的咯咯作响，冷笑着问Jerome去了哪里。

半小时后，疯子帮众人鼻青脸肿的坐在长桌上愤恨的咬着甜甜圈，心中怒骂戈登就一不讲理的混蛋。

大老板吓了一跳，挑了挑眉看着鼻青脸肿的众位。

“你们有什么想说的吗？”他问。

安静了好一会，角落里传来一阵微弱的回答。

“呃……草莓味万岁？”

而被念叨的Jerome已经让Jeremiah蹭的起了火，他转身回应Jeremiah的吻，语气带了些不怀好意。

“让你的小蛇松开我，然后……我让你好过一点。”

Jeremiah点点头，巨蟒不满的把Jerome绞紧了些，听话的消失了。

Jerome解开对方衣服，手指刚顺着对方大腿根摸到后面，就让他抵到了桌上。

他妈的，和前几天同一张桌子，还是同样的主角，只不过动作却反过来了。

Jeremiah的理智好像恢复了一点，他扯掉Jerome的衣服，顺着对方的脊椎向下舔吻，手上不停，拉开抽屉抓了润滑就开始给对方扩张。

Jerome想要靠着自己的精神力硬抗，但此刻陷在对方的精神海里，这些攻击倒是显得微不足道了。

Jeremiah的手指戳刺着他的敏感点，这让他身体绷直，他不知道Jeremiah恢复了多少，但也懒得思考这些。

Jeremiah的性器抵到他的身后，一点一点地向里面挤进去，这让他疼的抽气，可惜姿势是背入，他无法看到Jeremiah的表情。

Jerome感受到精神海对他的限制越来越少，但同时的那条巨蟒也逐渐的显出身形，每当精神海消减一点，蟒蛇的眼神就冰冷一分。

Jeremiah在后面摆胯动作，这让他的思考被迫中断，恍惚间，一个有着消毒水味的带着棱角的金属填进他的口腔里。

“弄丢警徽可不是一位合格的警官所为。”Jeremiah的嗓音响起，Jerome的舌头立刻有了动作——舌尖抵着警徽向外推。

“含好它。”Jeremiah的手指弯曲，指节抵在他的嘴边，威胁:“或者我可以用上面的别针把他固定上去。”

“这可能会疼。”

Jerome的身体扭动一下，但舌头没了动作，这让Jeremiah感到满意与愉悦。

Jerome感受着对方在他的皮肤上留下咬痕所留的痛感，感受着对方的抽出与顶入以及或深或浅的情趣。

痛感与快感并存，他想要对方疯，对方如他所想，对方利用他接受自己让自己变得强大，自己也浑然不觉的被他利用，这场兄弟间的战役没有赢家输家，只是相互成就。

Jeremiah射在他的体内，退出后让对方面对着自己，看着对方沉浸在高潮中的面孔。

他伸手帮Jerome戴上警帽，又帮他整理上衣。

“注意仪容，警官。”Jeremiah看着对方沾染着精液的光裸的大腿，笑着说。


End file.
